


Romeo And Juliet (But Gay)

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute Ending, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Kiss, Fluff, Gerard is an anxious sweetheart and frank is a sweet little idiot, Happy Ending, M/M, References to Shakespeare, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also he pisses off parents bc he says fuck in front of their kids oops, also mikey is a life saver but also a little shit that lowkey blackmails gerard, but its ok bc its cute, frank fucks up the play kinda, if u want or not thats cool im just super proud of it even though its short, its really cute just read it, may add a second part, they say fuck like twice so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mikey was trying to convince Gerard to play a thirteen year old virgin girl. As if that wasn't a blow to his ego, he also had to pretend he didn't have a massive crush on the guy playing Romeo, Mr. Frank Anthony Iero Jr.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Romeo And Juliet (But Gay)

"No."

"Gerard, please!"

"Why can't one of the actual girls play Juliet?"

"They don't want to!"

"Neither do I!"

"It's for a grade, Gerard! Grow some balls and just play the fucking girl!"

Gerard Way crossed his arms and glared at his baby brother, Mikey. 

His theater teacher had split the class into two groups, and his group just happened to have all the girls willing to play roles other than Juliet.

As in, Romeo and Juliet?

Yeah, Mikey was trying to convince Gerard to play a thirteen year old virgin girl. As if that wasn't a blow to his ego, he also had to pretend he didn't have a massive crush on the guy playing Romeo, Mr. Frank Anthony Iero Jr.

Gerard was screwed. 

"Fine," he grumped, hunching his shoulders in slightly. "I'll play the fucking girl."

The whole group sounded with a chorus of cheers and hoots, and Gerard just happened to see Frank smile softly at him.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

\+ + +

"Gerard! Come out!" Mikey groaned, pounding on the bathroom stall. "It's not that big of a deal!"

"Not that big of a deal? NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL?" Gerard cried, his voice rising in pitch. "I have to kiss him, Mikey! You know why I can't do that!"

"Gerard, I promise, you will be fine. Just do the stage kiss thing we learned last year," Mikey sighed.

"That was with Mr. Brown! Mrs. Jones said we have to do a real kiss!" Gerard whined, tucking his knees up to his chest.

"Can she even do that? Legally?" A voice whispered.

"No... I don't think so," someone else responded.

Gerard buried his face in his knees in humiliation, wrapping his arms around his legs as tightly as he could. He couldn't kiss Frank. That would reveal all his... homosexual desires.

"Gerard, seriously, I am going to go get Frank and tell him why you've locked yourself in the bathroom for fifteen minutes if you do not get your ass out of there right fucking now!" Mikey seethed.

Gerard could have let Mikey do so and let the whole thing collapse, but he decided to not be so selfish for once.

He slowly unwound himself and made his way out of the stall.

He was greeted with Ray Toro and Pete Wentz, who both hugged him immediately.

"Go Gee!" Pete cheered, and Ray just smiled at him.

"This better be worth it," Gerard grumbled as he was pulled out to the stage.

+++

It was opening night, and Gerard was sat inside a closet having a panic attack.

He and Frank did not practice the kiss. Frank insisted on making it as "authentic" as possible. 

Gerard was about to have his first kiss, dressed in women's clothes, with a boy he'd had a crush on for years, in front of at least two hundred people. 

He was already changed, and his makeup was perfect. He almost looked liked a girl. Almost.

But instead of rehearsing lines ten minutes before the play began, he was sitting inside a closet, clutching his legs to his chest as he tried to breathe properly.

He heard footsteps, and thought nothing of it until the door was opened and the overhead light was turned on.

"Oh... Hey..." Frank said, obviously not expecting Gerard Way dressed in drag and almost sobbing when he walked into the storage closet. "What's up?"

"I-" Gerard gasped, his voice breaking as tears filled his eyes.

"Yo- Hey- Gerard?" Frank breathed, dropping to his knees rather harshly. He hesitated before setting a hand on Gerard's shoulder. "You alright? What's going on?"

"I- First kiss," Gerard gasped again.

Frank's eyes widened almost comically. "Oh- Oh, shit. I totally get that you don't want to, man, but the grade-"

Gerard cut him off by shaking his head violently. "That's not it- I... On stage and- and dressed like this- in front of everybody." His breaths became even more ragged as he processed it all over again.

Realization dawned on Frank's face. "Oh," he breathed. "You- It doesn't have to be in front of everyone."

Gerard looked up at Frank, his breaths slowing down slightly. "What do you- What?"

Frank leaned closer, his breath fanning over Gerard's face as his hand slowly started to run along Gerard's arm until his hand was in Frank's. "We could- I just- Right now? I could kiss you right now and then your first wouldn't be in front of so many people."

Gerard stared up at him, wide-eyed and curious. "R-Really? Can we?"

Frank nodded, his lips tilting upwards. "Yeah, dude. It's no big deal."

But it was big deal. Gerard was about to kiss the boy he's been (almost) in love with since the seventh grade, and Frank is about to kiss the boy he's had a crush on for the past year.

This is a big fucking deal, actually, but neither seemed to think too hard on that fact.

Frank's smile slowly fell as he looked at Gerard's lips again. He leaned in closely, their lips just barely brushing. 

"May I, Juliet?" He breathed, almost laughing when he heard Gerard's indignant huff.

But his laugh was soon swallowed, as Gerard had leaned forward and kissed Frank.

It was awkward and gross, too much nose bumping and teeth clashing for either of them to be satisfied, but they both just giggled and tried again.

And again.

And again.

And again, until they heard the unmistakable sound of Mikey Way yelling for his brother.

His brother that was currently sat half-on Frank Iero's lap, slowly kissing him.

Frank pulled away first, giggling as Gerard tried to follow him.

Gerard pouted, realizing his hands were resting behind Frank's neck, and Frank's were resting on his hips. He didn't remember either of these things happening, but that was okay.

He quickly scrambled up, pulling Frank up as well. They grinned at each other, before stepping out of the closet, hand-in-hand.

"Ryan owes me twenty bucks!" Brendon cried at the sight of them.

"Gerard! You fucked up your lip gloss!" Lindsey whined.

Mikey just groaned, quickly rushing off to God knows where.

Gerard just grinned down at Frank, and let himself be pulled away for his lip gloss touching up.

+++

Gerard had zoned out, repeating the lines he had memorized so easily. Finally, he recognized something Frank said, and he tuned back in. 

"-Move not, while my prayer's effect I take," Frank murmured, the microphone taped to his cheek easily picking it up and broadcasting it.

He leaned in closer, tilting his head slightly as he pressed his soft lips to Gerard's. 

The kiss lasted longer than planned, though it stayed PG.

"Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged," Frank murmured, his fingers lightly resting on Gerard's cheek.

Gerard stared at him with wide eyes, before remembering it's his turn to speak. "Then have my lips the sin that they have took."

"Sin from thy lips?" Frank asked. "'O trespass sweetly urged!"

Frank surged forward and kissed Gerard harder, but he kept it close-mouthed.

They pulled away shortly before Frank spoke again. "Let me trespass again!"

Frank surged forward once more, tangling his hands in Gerard's braided hair. Gerard smiled, wrapping his arms around his love's waist before they pulled away. He covered his mic and breathed, "That's not part of the script."

"Fuck the script, may I trespass again?" Frank rushed, forgetting to cover the mic. A resounding gasp came from the audience but Gerard just smiled.

"Please do."

So Frank does.


End file.
